Into the Dark
by SkeletonTree
Summary: A Song fic for Lily and James from Lily's POV on the night of their deaths.


This is a songfic for Lily and James from Lily's POV.

Song - Death Cab for Cutie - I Will Follow You Into The Dark.

_I do not own the song, or the rights to it. I also do not own Harry Potter or any of it's characters. _

Enjoy. :] Please R&R!

* * *

** Love of mine,  
someday you will die.  
But I'll be close behind  
I'll follow you into the dark. **

It was late that night, I was curled up on the sofa with the latest edition of Mudkips & Mischief when I felt it. My stomach lurched as if I was declining on a broom at an alarming rate. My eyes darted to the artexed ceiling; seeing past it to my son, Harry, asleep in his cot. James was in the kitchen, clearing up after another rationed dinner. We'd been in hiding for about a month and the food choices that Peter brought were less than desirable. Even Harry's food looked like complete muck.

The feeling of foreboding did not leave, I ended up tasting bile and feeling sick. I put the book down on the sofa beside me and got up quietly.

"James?" I called, half alarmed, I couldn't stop glancing at the front window.

"Yeah?" Came his reply. I startled; not expecting him to be right in front of me as I turned back. His eyes softened, mouth curving into a somewhat empty smile. I felt for him, being cooped up in the house for a month with Harry and I must've been hard on him, considering he was used to dotting around all over the place. This past week had been long, there had been no news and no visit from Peter. I could tell James was worried, he had lost a bit of sparkle.

**No blinding lights or tunnels to gates of white  
Just our hands clasped so tight  
Waiting for the hint of a spark  
If Heaven and Hell decide  
That they both are satisfied  
Illuminate the NOs on their vacancy signs**

The second he looked at me, he knew. His face dropped, a shadow seemed to cast over his eyes. This only made me tense with fear. James moved past me, slow approaching the window. It had been raining since late morning and was showing no signs of stopping. Visibility was hopeless, even as James peered out of the net curtains that equally concealed the room from view. I watched him reach for his wand by the dresser. I swallowed the lump in my throat.

"Lily.. your wand." His voice was barely audible, I took a moment to realise what he had said: my wand was on the kitchen table.

I darted into the darkness of the room. Not wanting to be there any longer than I had to be. I snatched the wand from the table in time with a deafening sound from the front door. I heard James' footsteps, panic washed over me and I turned, running back through and after him.

A blinding blue light poured into my vision, making me squint. I could make out James, wand ready as he stood his ground in our narrow hallway. Our quant, red front door shattered into a thousand splinters and my heart stopped. James turned to me as the wind swept in.

"Get Harry and run!" He yelled over the sudden noise of wood against wood, wind swirling through the passageway. I stared at him, dumbstruck. No.. _No_..

"LILY. RUN!" He screamed at me in desperation. My feet obeyed him and I found myself clambered to the stairs, reaching for the banister to aid my stumbling steps upward. James was still at the bottom, still defending.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!"

The wall at the top of the stairs shone green, casting my shadow to leer upwards. I stared at the wall, unable to move. To think. To breath.

_James_...

Footsteps were heard then, I turned, seeing my husband laying limp on the carpet, wand still in hand. I saw the dark cloak of his killer whip over his lifeless body as he continued into the house without a second glance. Without any remorse or guilt. _James was dead_. I wanted to cry, I wanted to throw myself at him and cry like the grieving widow I was to become. But I couldn't, I wouldn't. I would save our son, I would save Harry from this fate.

**If there's no one beside you  
When your soul embarks  
Then I'll follow you into the dark.**


End file.
